The Matrix Path of The One
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: A story about one of Neo's predecessors, to be continued if you like it.


**The Matrix - Path Of The One By Phoenix**

In the Underworld of the Real World, in the sewer system of what used to be city of men, a ship called the Night-Crawler flies inside the sewer tunnels to find a broadcast point, inside the crew gets ready to enter the machine program known as THE MATRIX, the system where human minds are trapped, and the city of Zion, the last human city, is trying to end the slavery of human minds by sending their ships to cause havoc inside the matrix. Before the fall of Zion and it's reconstruction a man called William Reilly, a very gifted computer hacker had been contacted by a man that went by the name of Raven who encouraged him to search for the truth, a truth that would begin the biggest adventure of his life and his biggest nightmare.

_Chapter 1 - The Rabbit Hole_

On the corner of Main Street a man dressed in white stands as if waiting for someone, from the other sidewalk a man also dressed in black but with sunglasses stares at him for a moment and then walks up to him.

- "You are Phoenix, are you not?" - the man in black asked.

- "I'm William Reilly" – the man in white replied

- "Of course you are, but are you really?" - the man in black said.

- "So I'm guessing you are Raven?" – William asked.

- "Yes my good friend, you're being trying to find me but I've found you first, you must come with me so we can talk." – Raven said.

They got inside a car and drove away Raven started to say to him that if he wanted to know the truth he had to be sure about it, Phoenix thought it was ok and said to him thet he was ready to know the truth, then Raven offered him two pills one blue, one red.

- "You take the blue pill and it all ends here you go back to your life and wake up in your bed thinking it was all a dream, but if you take the red pill then the truth will be revealed to you" - Raven said.

Without hesitating Phoenix took the Red Pill and suddenly he felt strange his body began to feel awkward, then everything blacked out and he woke up inside a tube like thing filled with orange goo when he opened his eyes he saw millions of machines and robots feeding of energy from human beings, he noticed that he had several tubes attached to his skin and he took the one plugged to his head off and the one plugged to his body unplugged themselves, then he was flushed from the tube to the water in the sewer system, that's when he was picked up by the Night-Crawler, Raven's ship. After they picked him up they started treating him to return him to a healthy status, after two weeks Phoenix woke up, and went inside the main deck of the ship where he found Raven and his crew, Raven introduced Phoenix to the crew, the operator Band, the ships Technicians Sphinx and Blade, Ivy the gunner and Miracle the co-pilot, Raven told Phoenix that it had been Miracle who tracked him down and made the arrangements so they could meet on the street, Phoenix didn't put too much attention to it but he certainly put his attention on Miracle, who was in fact a beautiful woman.

Phoenix began his training he lied on the chair for fifteen hours after that the fight program started where Raven fought Phoenix, they both fought pretty good, but Raven was surprised with the level of concentration that Phoenix had, he saw Phoenix do things that he had never seen anyone do, then he loaded the jump program and he was even more surprised when Phoenix made a perfect first jump and he did it again and again and Raven's amaze became greater, Raven talked to his crew about what Phoenix was able to do and the whole crew were amazed as well, but they could not understand the reason why Phoenix was able to do things that nobody could, then Raven suggested to take Phoenix with him inside the Matrix to see if he was able to do those things inside it. In that moment the ship received an emergency call from a fellow ship called The Loner, their operator said that his crew had been pinned down by agents and they had been moved to a helipad and they were to de transported on several choppers to the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Raven decided to take his crew and save the crew of the Loner.

Once inside the Matrix, Raven and his crew took a car to the helipad, Raven said to them that guns would be their allies in the battle, he also told Phoenix that if he ran into an agent he had to run. They arrived to the scene and saw five choppers each with an agent on board.

- "Damn, there's an agent in every chopper" - said Miracle.

- "This sure complicates things but that could only mean one thing" - replied Raven.

- "We have to take them while they're still on the ground" - suggested Phoenix.

- "Ok, but what do you plan to do Phoenix?" - asked Sphinx.

- "I'll distract the agents while you go and take try to rescue the other crew" – Phoenix said.

- "You against the five agents? It's suicide" - said Blade.

- "Trust me, I don't know how but I just feel it, like I'm gonna be alright" - replied Phoenix.

They entered the Helipad and Phoenix jumped infront of the agents, they took out their guns and started shooting, Phoenix closed his eyes and extended his arm and opened his palm waiting for the bullets to hit him but for some reason the bullets didn't hit Phoenix, they stopped infront of him, so the agents threw their weapons away and started fighting Phoenix, Raven saw him from afar how Phoenix seemed to be winning against agents they couldn't even touch him, when Phoenix finished off the agents, they transformed into humans again and then they took control of the pilots of the helicopters and started to fly away, but Raven and the others were pinned down and they could not get to the choppers in time, when the helicopters were up Phoenix jumped to the first chopper and landed inside of it, but once again Raven saw him jump so high that no one has ever jumped like that, Phoenix collected the first crew man and destroyed the flight controls of the choppers so the first agent went down, then Phoenix closed his eyes again and concentrated and flew to the other chopper and collected the second crew man, and he also got parachutes for the two crew men and sent them down to the ground, he hit the engine and the chopper blew up as he flew to the next chopper, he found the other crew man but this time the agent left the chopper's controls and started to fight Phoenix, as the chopper went down Phoenix managed to put the parachute on to the third crew man and sent him out then he kicked the agent and left him down and jumped out of the chopper and flew to the next one, but now two agents were expecting him, one started to fight him as the other piloted the chopper, he easily defeated the agent and sent the fourth crew man out with his parachute, then he hit the other agent and sent the chopper in a stall and jumped out and flew to the last chopper, this time there was no parachute and the fifth crew man was the Captain of the Loner.

Phoenix grabbed him but an agent hit him causing him to drop the captain, Phoenix killed the agent as fast as he could and jumped out of the chopper to try to catch the Captain, he flew faster and faster and just right before the captain's body hit the ground Phoenix caught him. Raven and his crew were done with the opposing troops and so he called Band, the operator.

- "Band, What happened, where's Phoenix? How is he?".

- "He's great, you should've seen him he rescued all five of the Loner's crew men I don't know how he did it but the captain fell from the chopper and Phoenix flew to rescue him, Captain he FLEW!" - said Band.

- "Alright Band, where is he now?" - asked Raven.

- "He's coming to you right about now and he's flying" – Band said.

Phoenix landed infront of Raven with all five crew men.

- "Raven we need to get them to the exit now" - said Phoenix.

- "What is it Phoenix?" - asked Raven.

- "Agents are coming a whole lot of them, I don't know how but I can feel them" - answered Phoenix, then Raven's cellphone rang.

- "Sir, He's right agents are coming get out of there NOW!".

They ran out and went to the nearest exit, all five of the Loner's crew men were extracted from the matrix and the Night-Crawler crew as well. Raven asked Phoenix what happened and he told him everything, Raven was amazed even more but also confused, he knew he had to talk to the Oracle, he knew that only her could give him an explanation of this phenomenon. To be Continued...


End file.
